1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to gaming devices and method of using the same. In particular, it relates to a device for displaying a bonus.
2. Description of Related Art
Various bonus systems for use with gaming devices are known in the field of gaming. U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,289, issued to Vancara, discloses a method for playing a bonus game in a secondary slot machine adjacent to a primary slot machine. The primary slot machine issues a bonus-qualifying signal to the secondary slot machine to start play of a bonus game when a bonus qualifying event occurs. After the random spin on the secondary slot machine, the values or value play symbols are accumulated into an accumulated winning value until the end of the bonus game occurs. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,823,874 and 5,848,932, issued to Adams disclose slot casino games incorporating a single play bonusing feature where a rotating wheel is activated by the player depressing a bonus spin button when certain indicia appear on the reels of a slot game. U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,057, issued to Marnell II, discloses an electronic gaming apparatus and method therefore wherein each play in the bonus is the result of successive underlying game play.
Players of gaming apparatus typically find it enjoyable to have a variety of different forms of gaming apparatus available. Gaming machines that are more interesting generate more player excitement and in turn are played longer resulting in more revenue for the game operator. In addition, games that are more visually appealing generate more player interest. Generally, bonus prizes are offered in such games in order to increase the excitement and enjoyment experienced by players. This attracts more players to the game and encourages players to play longer. When gaming devices attract more players and the players play longer, they tend to be more commercially successful relative to other gaming devices.
Display devices are utilized on gaming devices in order to attract players. Once players are attracted to the gaming device, they tend to play longer because the display device enhances the stimulation and excitement experienced by players. It is, therefore, desirable for gaming devices to incorporate highly visible display devices.
Display devices tend to be more successful if they utilize physical objects rather than simulations. Although video devices and electronic signs can be used for display devices, players are more attracted to display devices that utilize physical objects. Physical objects can be even more effective display devices if they are moveable and they are used in combination with lights and sounds.
Unfortunately, the similarity of gaming machines poses a problem for gaming machine manufacturers in differentiating their machines from competitors. Adding a bonus game to a base game can add differentiation to the game and add more variety to the game.
A current unmet need exists for a bonus gaming device that provides game players with a more exciting and desirable gaming experience and that is visually appealing.
An unmet need exists for a bonus gaming device that is enjoyable to play and results in longer play times and revenues for the gaming operator.
An advantage of the present invention is that it provides a bonus gaming device that adds to player excitement and satisfaction.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a bonus gaming device that is visually appealing.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it provides a method of playing a bonus game that holds and attracts player interest.
An additional advantage of the present invention is that it provides a bonus gaming device that is easily added to a primary game.
An additional advantage of the present invention is that it provides a bonus gaming device that is readily understood by players and yet is interesting.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it provides a bonus gaming device that includes a bonus multiplier to increase the bonus.
An additional advantage of the present invention is that it provides a bonus gaming device that allows the game player to select the winning outcome.
These and other advantages of the present invention may be realized by reference to the remaining portions of the specification, claims, and abstract.
The present invention comprises a gaming bonus device for use in a gaming system including a primary gaming device that generates a bonus-qualifying event. A bonus game acts in response to the bonus-qualifying event. The bonus game generates and displays one or more binary symbol outcomes entitling a player to a predefined payout issued to a player when the player wins depending upon the number of similar binary symbol outcomes displayed. The binary symbols are three spinning coins, each having a head and a tail side, which are associated with the primary gaming device and are selectively spun and shown. A multiplier random number generator is associated with the bonus game and automatically selects a multiplier for the payout issued to a player when the player wins. The player can be allowed to select a winning outcome.
The above description sets forth, rather broadly, the more important features of the present invention so that the detailed description of the preferred embodiment that follows may be better understood and contributions of the present invention to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described below and will form the subject matter of claims. In this respect, before explaining at least one preferred embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangement of the components set forth in the following description or as illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.